1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses for image viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been performed that an glasses-shaped holder utilizing two polarizing plates respectively having different polarizing angle and two liquid crystal shutters capable of alternately switching polarization states as being synchronized with images for the left and right is to be worn to a head while displaying the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye when viewing a three-dimensional video. Further, and head-mounted type display devices for viewing virtual reality and for directly viewing a small-sized liquid crystal panel video via an optical system such as a mirror have been generally known.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-305475, pupil positions and an optical axis are to be aligned by a nose pad portion (retaining portion) to support eyeglass frame as being contacted to a temple portion (ear-hook) of the frame and a nose. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-23581, suitability for persons of different head sizes and wear comfort have been enhanced by arranging a slide mechanism for varying temple width at an upper part of an glasses-shaped holder.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-240700, a nose pad portion for an ordinary visual correction eyeglass frame is formed by joining a thin pad arm with a rim portion by brazing and the like in many cases. Then, in some cases, it is possible to replace the pad to be attached. In most cases, the nose pad portion is fixed to the eyeglass frame (rim portion) and is arranged at a nose upper part (inner corners of eyes) without extending off an eyeglass frame outline. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-91641, a nose pad portion is formed to be saddle-shaped and a resin-made attachment is formed replaceable as being inserted and released.